


That Very Special Friend

by PatrinePtn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Inuyasha Au, Kagome Crossover, NSFW, Other, Smutober, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, discord prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrinePtn/pseuds/PatrinePtn
Summary: Fred and George Weasley need someone to help around Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes and to help them. They thought about Kagome, their Hufflepuff friend, and had to show her they were exactly what she needed too.Prompts 02 and 05: Threesome and Dirty Talk





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Smutober Discord Prompts!  
> Prompts 02 and 05: Threesome and Dirty Talk

"That's incredible! How did you do it so fast? You left Hogwarts barely a month ago," asked Kagome Higurashi, former Hufflepuff student, just graduated from Hogwarts.

"We've been in contact with the previous owner for months, actually," said George, former Gryffindor, a Hogwarts drop-out.

"We just had some extra free time once Hogwarts was out of the question," completed Fred, George's twin brother, also a Gryffindor, also a drop-out.

Fred and George were extremely popular among students from all houses, even a couple from Slytherin. They befriended many people, most of them being from their house, but no one, except Lee Jordan, but he was a whole different matter, compared to the badger Kagome Higurashi.

They'd met her on the train on their first year. They shared a compartment and the twins hoped their new friend would be placed in the same house as them, but the Sorting Hat had other plans. However, being sorted into Hufflepuff did not deter their friendship, which only flourished over the years.

She taught them how to get to the kitchens and they showed her how to slip away from Hogwarts. She helped them on pranks, as no one would suspect the sweet Hufflepuff breaking any rule. Everything seemed like the perfect friendship between two boys and a girl. Until everything changed, at least for them.

It happened at King's Cross Station in their sixth year. They saw her talking to a redhead Slytherin boy from their year, Shippou Takahashi. Shippou was one of the few Slytherin they could stand. The green-eyed boy was everything most snakes weren't and befriended anyone, what caused him to be an outcast among his housemates but loved by the other houses. That was the first time they saw Kagome blush in front of someone that wasn't them.

Along that year, they saw that their little friend wasn't so little anymore. She still wore the same kind of clothes, talked to them in the same way as the five previous years. The difference was that now she had the aura a woman in love.

The second hardest thing they ever heard her say was on the day she asked for their advice to ask him to be her date for the Yule Ball. The hardest thing weren't words, but her sobs when he said no. To make things worse, George had already asked Katie and Fred, Angelina. That didn't stop her from attending the ball, though. And the single hardest thing they ever had to do was watch her flounce in the dance floor with different equally dateless guys and girls. Katie and Angelina weren't bad dates, far from that, but in the end, they didn't have half the fun she had.

Then, one of the dateless asked her for a date. A date turned into two, then three, then twenty-seven, George counted them, that's when the guy decided she wasn't enough and that a side girl would be handy. He ended up hexed by the sweet Kagome and a pair of overprotective twins. A couple months before, Angelina broke up with Fred.

"I'm not a replacement," Angelina said.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Fred.

"Of course you don't know. You don't even look when she's around. Do you know what's worse? I can't blame her because it's not her fault. It's not my fault either, or yours. Let's just stop pretending."

It didn't feel like a rejection for him, just as it didn't feel like a rejection for George when Katie didn't accept his invitation for a date after the Yule Ball. Neither of the twins talked about their single status, having chosen to focus on their business instead.

Under the constant vigilance of Umbridge, the seventh year not only was a torture but they also had to reduce the contact with Kagome. The High Inquisitor had a strict rule of no inter-house contact outside classes, much less between students of different genders. Their encounters were reduced to Dumbledore's Army meetings and shared classes. That didn't mean she didn't help in their unforgettable departure. As a prefect, she has privileges.

Once out of school for good, they had time to think of their feelings and miss their badger friend more than anyone else. In a different way, they would miss a simple friend.

George was the first to realize they had one more thing in common. 'Bloody hell,' he thought at first. It should be no surprise since they had similar taste in almost everything but being interested in the same woman at the same time would bring a whole new level of problems to them. As the good brother he was, the best twin in his humble opinion, George brought the subject to the table.

It was the first kind of fight between Fred and George. Both wanted to try to win her heart but neither wanted to see the other hurt. They got to the conclusion that only Kagome could make the choice. Fred, however, had one last proposition.

"What if she doesn't have to choose?"

"My beloved twin, am I thinking what you are thinking?"

"You might be thinking what I'm thinking, my dearest brother."

"What do you think she will think of what we are thinking?"

"We can only hope she thinks the way we are thinking."

They didn't even know if she was interested that way in them but they would show her how serious they were at the first opportunity. If she chooses one of them, the other would accept and move on. They didn't consider the option of Kagome ditching both.

When she apparated at Diagon Alley still wearing school robes at the time the Hogwarts Express should be departing from Hogsmeade, they knew that at least she missed them as much as they missed her.

Fred and George walked Kagome around the aisles. The shop was closed for the morning, as they knew many parents and relatives were busy at the moment. She praised their accomplishments, congratulating on their success.

"What are your plans for now on, Kagome?" Asked George as he draped an arm around her waist, letting the hand rest on her hip bone. She went stiff for a second before relaxing and doing the same to him.

"Everyone says I should go for healing but being locked in a hospital isn't my idea of something to do on a daily basis. I'm not sure what I should do. If I don't make up my mind soon, my family might ask me to go back to Japan."

Fred sent an alarmed look to George. It wasn't on their plans.

"You are good with Potions, right?" Asked Fred. She nodded. "And George told me Ms Sprout was all compliments when it comes to your gardening skills."

Kagome lowered her head, hiding her flaming red cheeks in embarrassment. "George has a big mouth."

Fred put a finger under her chin, bringing her deep blue eyes to meet his brown ones.

"You don't have to be ashamed of your skills. In fact, you don't have to be ashamed of anything in front of us, Kagome."

Fred stared at her parted lips, their faces so close her breath tickled his skin. Kagome didn't back away, choosing to stare back to him. Her gaze searched for something on him. He hoped that she liked what she found.

George's hand slipped from Kagome's waist and lowered until it rested on the curve of her hip, his palm touching her luscious backside. Kagome turned to him, unsure if she was reading their signs correctly.

George had a grin stamped on his handsome face.

"Has someone told you how good you look with school robes?" Said Fred.

"Guys, I'm not sure what's going on here." She tried to slip out of George's grasp but he didn't let her go. Fred stopped on front Kagome.

"I think you do," said George.

Kagome went from confused to suspicious.

"Seven years since we've met. There wasn't a single signal of interest beyond friendship. What changed in a month?"

"You have been waiting?" Said George, holding her tighter. This time, Kagome managed to slither out of his arms. She took a couple steps back and stood with arms crossed facing them.

"Don't change the subject."

"We're just too slow to realize what was in front of us," said Fred.

"We're more than willing to rectify it," said George.

That broke Kagome a bit. To be honest with herself, she had a huge crush on them for years, firstly on George, then on Fred, then she realized she couldn't think of one without the other and let herself fantasy with both. Since they never gave her any indication of reciprocating her feelings, she moved on, thinking about it only in moments of self-satisfaction. Her traitorous mind, however, decided it was the best moment to remind her of these sinful fantasies, but she wasn't willing to sacrifice seven years for a single shag.

"Why are you doing this to me? After all this time, I- I- I can't-" she stormed away, running to the small flat above the store.

The twins sighed.

"It wasn't exactly a rejection, Forge."

"She could've easily apparate away, Gred."

"Or jinxed us for even considering it."

"I might be wrong but she seemed open to our affections, twin of mine."

"We have to show our Kagome we are serious, dear brother."

* * *

 

Up in the flat, Kagome cursed herself for acting like a teenager. For Merlin's beard, she was already an adult in Wizard's society, she should know how to deal with these situations. The problem was that she wasn't sure in what kind of situation she was in.

No, she wasn't stupid. She knew exactly in what situation she found herself, what she didn't know was if she was ready to face it. It was a taboo, forbidden, shameful, immoral. Her mouth watered just from thinking about the possibilities, she had to press her legs together to alleviate the pressure on her core. But first, she needed to be sure of what to expect. She could live with a one-time thing, but she wasn't ready to deal with a heartbreak, especially if it came from them.

* * *

 

They found her sitting in the middle of Fred's bed, the dark Hogwarts robes lying over a chair. She didn't turn to greet them but tapped the vacant seats. They sat down and waited.

"What does this mean?" She pointed to the three of them.

"Whatever you want for it to mean. It can mean this." Fred intertwined their fingers.

"This." George did the same with her other hand.

"Or this." Both rubbed their thumbs over her skin.

She gulped.

"How would this work? I mean, I don't want to be a hindrance in your brotherly relationship. And I," Kagome lowered her head, the bangs covered her face. "I want more than sleeping around and dating casually."

Fred sighed in relief. George had the same weight taken from his shoulders.

"We want you," said Fred. "It took us long enough to realize this."

"Do you accept us? Both of us?" They asked in unison.

The butterflies in her stomach started to flock in delight. She has to force her lips to not bend in a pleased smile. Just because her index and middle fingers were named Freddie and Georgie, it didn't mean she cultivated real hopes. She knew she liked both equally and the chances of dating both at the same time were close to zero, at least that was what Kagome thought until that moment.

Since they had the initiative to approach her, Kagome took the next step. She grabbed the back of George's head and placed a kiss on his mouth. Before he could react, she split their mouths and did the same to Fred.

Fred didn't let her go so easily. Said twin pulled her until she was on top of him straddling his hips, her delectable bottom up in the air.

George wasted no time. Unlike Fred, he was an ass man. He lifted the teasing skirt that covered his prize until it uncovered her seductive white cotton knickers, so innocent, yet so captivating. He had to bite his lips in order to prevent himself from attacking her. The bottom of her knickers was soaked, almost leaking her sweet honey down her thighs. He licked her exposed cheeks, leaving small love bites as he nibbled the skin.

Kagome squirmed and moaned in Fred's mouth. Fred took that as a free pass to have his fun too. He tugged at the rim of the black sweater until Kagome raised enough for him to take away the bothersome clothing. George stole her while Fred removed his own garments. His brother's quick fingers unbuttoned her shirt, exposing the white brassiere with lacy details. School clothes hid her ample breasts and he was mesmerized by the way they bounced with her ragged breaths. Her skirt hung loosely around her waist and Fred did themselves the favour of ripping it off. She wouldn't be wearing that uniform again anyway unless they decided to venture into role-play foreplay.

George slid down the white shirt, leaving Kagome only in undergarments and knee-high stockings. It was George's time to moan when Kagome bucked her hips against his hardened groin. She smirked on his lips as she bent only enough to let him feel her warmth. He made a quick work of his belt and pants, eager for skin-to-skin contact.

Fred joined his brother, sandwiching Kagome between their much stockier bodies. As George occupied her mouth, Fred devoured her shoulder, chest and neck, trailing wet kisses from her chin to her cloth covered nipples. He unclasped her bra and threw the garment Merlin knows where.

Rosy lovely buds were bare to him. He massaged the twin mounds, their size filling his palms. He salivated as he licked them, the sweet taste of her skin now mixed with the salty sauce of her sweat. The air was filled with the characteristic scent of arousal.

Not even her sexiest dreams prepared Kagome for the real event. She panted as she felt two cocks rubbing against her sensitive spots. She never felt so aroused or desired before. She didn't know when her knickers or George's remaining clothes disappeared, all she knew was that she shivered when the two slick heads pressed against her.

Kagome gasped when a finger circled her back ring, teasing the forbidden entrance. George whispered into her ear, asking for permission to go on. She answered by pushing against his hand. George murmured a spell and Kagome felt a cold and wet coat over his once dry pads. She didn't see when George winked at his brother.

At the same time George inserted a finger, Fred did the same on her aching cunt. They moved in unbelievable sync, rendering Kagome to a moaning mess. Both inserted a second finger, stretching in a way her much smaller hands never could. George's free hand travelled up to her, pinching and twisting her sensitive peak. Kagome leaned against his chest, giving the twins free reign over her body.

If Fred thought for a second that it would be awkward or anything but arousing to make out with his girl while George did the same, he was glad to admit how wrong he was. His shaft was painfully hard only from witnessing George finger fuck Kagome in front of him. The moans both released, the way her bouncy mounds raised and lowered at every thrust on her arse and cunt almost made him cum several times. Her inner walls wrapped around his fingers, her weeping sex soaking his hand. Neither he or George planned to get this far, not today at least, but Merlin be damned if he wasn't going to take all she wanted to offer.

At three digits, George thought Kagome was ready for more.

"Kagome," he whispered in her ear, "have you ever fantasized this? Getting your arse fucked by me while Fred fingered your pussy?"

"Yes!" She breathed.

"That's what you want? Two cocks slamming inside you are the same time? Stretching you until you can't take anything more? Or do you prefer to be fucked from behind while I eat you out?"

"No, George, with these beauties she hid under the school uniform, I think she wants to give us a titwank. Merlin, Kagome, do you know how many times I've jerked off thinking about you? Riding my cock, screaming my name until the whole school knew to whom you belonged." Kagome whined when he removed his fingers, her inner muscles trying to keep them in. "Answer George, love. We are here to fulfil your most sinful fantasies."

"Fuck me, you two, show me what the famous Weasley twins can do for the girl who masturbated thinking about them for the longest time."

With mirrored smirks, Fred laid on the bed, bending Kagome until she was on all fours while George performed the required spells to turn their lovemaking the most pleasant experience. Because there was love between them, maybe not yet the love expected between a man and a woman, or two men and a woman, but definitely love.

Fred played with her clit, distracting Kagome as George positioned himself behind her. George teased her back entrance with the head of his cock, slowly pushing to let Kagome get used to his size. His girl took him in marvelously, her arse relaxed enough for the experience to, if not pleasant, at least not hurtful.

Fred waited until George was fully seated, watching their girl carefully for any sign of displeasure. She went stiff when George started plunging, but soon her silence was replaced with loud moans.

"May I join the fun?" asked Fred. Kagome could only nod between George's merciless thrusts.

George stopped and let Kagome lower herself in Fred's cock, her core so slick it fit like a glove. The twins waited until she adjusted to both intruders.

Kagome took deep breaths. Neither George or Fred were what one would consider small. From her experience, they would be classified at least above average. It wasn't painful, only uncomfortable. The more she relaxed, more pleasant it became.

She moved her hips, the bodies above and under her squirmed. What should be painful was sinful,carnal. Others would call her a slut for feeling so damn good to be fucked by two men at the same time, her mother would be horrified, her friends would be jealous, and she couldn't care less because God dammit if she would miss doing this again and again in fear of someone else's opinion.

Fred and George pulled a rhythm. When one thrusted the other pulled out. Their hands on Kagome's hips helped her to keep up with them. The only sounds in the room were the lustful cries of passion.

Kagome convulsed as she came, her tensed muscles milking both twins to completion. George rolled to his side as Kagome collapsed on top of Fred.

* * *

 

A couple hours and a few orgarms later, Kagome jumped from the bed. She grabbed the nearest wand and checked the time.

"I must go. I need to find a place to stay and a job so I can convince my mother that I can stay here."

"A place to stay? You can live here with us."

"You can work here too. When I mentioned Potions and Herbology, I was going to offer the job anyway."

"Isn't it too soon? I mean, technically we have yet to go on a date, but, anyway, we've only started dating today."

Fred and George each grabbed one of her arms and dragged her back to the bed.

"Too soon? We have seven years to make up for, love."

"I'd say it's about damn time."


	2. That Very Special Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Going Down on Their Partner, Lots of Kisses and Mutual Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest thanks to SarahBearah for being an amazing beta!

 

Fred and George were never what anyone would label "normal". Normality had no business with them. They were creative and crafty. They liked to press their own boundaries. They wanted to boldly go where no man - wizard - has gone before. Obviously, some of it applied to relationships too.

 

Although the twins would never, ever, press Kagome’s boundaries, they would often try new things. Maybe a new sex position they saw in a very interesting book that Ms. Higurashi gifted them as soon as their relationship was made official to her family - and laughing at failed attempts - or just testing new products. They didn’t lie when they said they’d offer her the position even if she refused their advances.

 

The Higurashi family had a dynamic that only confirmed they’d choose the right girl. They’ve met Ms. Higurashi at the end of their first year at King's Cross Station, but only really got to know her personally during Easter Holidays in their sixth year. The widow invited them over to cheer up Kagome, who was still a bit down after being cheated on.

 

Yet, Ms. Higurashi managed to surprise them like no one had ever done before.

 

Not a couple hours after Kagome went home to announce her decision to stay in London, her mother barged into their shop. She didn’t ask their intentions or accused them of debauchery for pulling her daughter into a morally questionable relationship. Instead, she only asked about their living arrangements and gave them two books. One about Ménages à Trois, a muggle book with a deep research on these kind of relationships; the other had them blushing more than they liked to admit, it isn’t every day that your girlfriend’s mother gives you a guide to threesome male-female-male sex positions.

 

“Why the red faces, boys? I never expected celibacy from my Kagome, and I wouldn’t expect it from you either. I hoped that one of you would ask her out before graduation.” She put a dramatic hand on her face. “But the waiting was worth in the end. I’ve always known that it wouldn’t work if it was only Fred and Kagome or George and Kagome." Ms. Higurashi straightened her back. "I'm trusting you with my most precious gift, don't fuck it up." The room suddenly turned cold.

 

The twins shared a quick glance before staring at Ms. Higurashi again, a fond smile on their lips.

 

“Kagome is very precious to us, Ms. Higurashi,” said a twin.

 

“We will take care of her,” added the other twin.

 

“I know.” She patted their faces fondly. Her sudden seriousness gone. “Just don’t give me grandbabies anytime soon. I’m too young to be a grandmother.”

 

She left her blessings and an invitation to come over whenever they had a break. Kagome came in a later that day carrying a trunk loaded with what was left of her belongings.

Despite their differences, they completed at each other. Like Ms. Higurashi said, a relationship wouldn’t have worked with only two of them in the equation.

 

* * *

 

Kagome loved cuddles, and George and Fred were only too happy to provide her with them. She always slept sandwiched between their stocky bodies, her round and delicious backside torturing one of the twins while her voluptuous front massaged the other’s chest. Sometimes, the twin that played the big spoon that night would wake up with Kagome wiggling her buttocks in their crotch as the other had her already worked up. Other times, a twin would wake up with moans in his ear.

 

George and Fred shared the hard task of removing Kagome from her slumber - there were very few things that made Kagome grumpier than waking up early -  and they honestly feared her temper before 8 am.  She loved to stay in a comfy bed and sleep in with or without her boys. However, in not so rare occasions - cheers to that - Kagome's extremely active mind gave her the most colourful and exciting dreams, leaving a hot and horny Kagome in the morning. The twins found out about this side of hers soon enough.

* * *

  


It was George who woke up first that morning.

 

His mind was still fuzzy with sleep when he felt something soft and warm rubbing on him. His dick, however, was already very much up and hard. Having fallen asleep naked due to the weather - and some late night making-out - George felt Kagome’s bottom enticing his morning wood. All the sleepiness faded away when she unconsciously jerked and his hard-on poked her butt.

 

“Oh.” That was all she managed to say when she turned to face him, sweaty, flushed and panting. What caught his attention, however, were the erected rosy buds and the hand hiding between her legs.

 

Her movements stopped as if realizing for the first time what she was doing. At this point, Fred was wide awake and both twins watched, in trance, as fingers came out of her womanhood dripping with her juices. Their eyes followed the path of her hand until it reached her lips. Kagome looked from George to Fred, making sure she had their attention, before pulling out her tongue and licking the damp fingers.

 

George stared at his twin, a silent message passing between them. George pulled her close. “It seems our little nymph started the party without us, Forge,” he said, his hand travelling from her stomach to her sensitive nipples.

 

Kagome moaned, this touch cold against her hot skin. “I just didn’t want to bother you with something I can solve by myself.”

 

Looking offended, Fred protested. “Bother? Can you believe it, Gred? Kags thinks it will bother us to do this.” His right hand parted her nether lips and pressed her hardened clit. “Or this.” He passed his index and middle fingers over her labia, teasing her entrance. Kagome squirmed in George’s arms.

 

“That’s the most absurd thing I’ve ever heard, Forge.” He licked her neck, paying extra attention to a special spot they had found out not too long ago. “We must show Kags that six hands are so much better than two.”

 

Fred claimed her lips, and at the same time his tongue invaded her mouth, he inserted his digit. Kagome moaned his name against his lips, her hips rocking on their own accord, teasing both his and George’s erections. The twins hissed, their breaths caught in their throats.

 

Kagome almost came when a second finger found its way into her cunt. George played with her clit while Fred pumped inside her. However, unconsciously, Kagome thought it was unfair that only she was receiving such attention. She left Fred’s chest and both hands moved south until she awkwardly grabbed both penes. She concentrated as much as her dazzled mind let her, and started stroking them. However, in her current position, it turned out to be impossible.

 

“Guys,” she whispered between pants. They didn’t hear. She tightened her grip on their cocks. They groaned. Whether in pain or pleasure, neither were really sure. Kagome sat on the bed and turned to meet twin pouts. “I’m not comfortable with you having all the work and no fun,” she said, a hint of naughtiness in her voice.

 

“No fun, she said?” asked Fred, looking to George.

 

“No fun, she said,” confirmed George, looking back to Fred.

 

“My lovely Kagome, how can such a smart witch say that we are not having fun?” Fred sat on Kagome’s right side, George took the left. He put his hand on her waist, his index caressing her back while his thumb ghosted under her breast.

 

“I feel like I’m using you.” She shivered when a pad brushed her nipple. “You are giving me everything I’ve fantasized about but I’m giving you nothing but my body.”

 

George ran his fingers over a strand of hair that ended on her chin. He grabbed it and the raised her head until she saw how serious he was. “What gave you this ridiculous idea?”

 

Kagome blushed and tried to avoid his gaze - in vain. Fred shifted in bed until he was right behind her, Kagome sitting between his thighs. She released a breath and relaxed a bit, there was something about being sandwiched between them that gave her comfort and confidence. “I had a dream,” she said as she leaned against Fred’s toned chest. Her hands travelled through George's torso, tracing the imaginary lines of his freckles. “And it made me wonder why you had eaten me out more times than I can count, I haven't yet reciprocated your generosity.” The girl licked her lower lip. “I want to taste you.”

 

“You naughty girl,” Fred murmured in her ear. He pulled her hair to the side and planted kisses on her shoulders. “Do you want to put your sweet mouth on George’s cock?” She eagerly nodded. It was Fred’s time to moisturize his lips. It was just recently that he discovered himself a voyeur. Whether if it was a Kagome and George exclusive thing, he didn’t know and wasn’t willing to find out anytime soon. For now, his newfound kink had plenty of resources, if George and Kagome mirrored grins were any indication. The two had realized this fetish long before Fred himself.

 

Fred watched in fascination as Kagome got a hold of George’s shaft, checking how it fit in her small hand. She lowered her head and let the tip of her tongue get a taste of George. She licked the head, cleaning all the glistening fluids covering it before finally inserting it into her mouth. Fred couldn’t resist stroking himself as he watched her jaw muscles stretching, welcoming his brother’s manhood. Kagome swallowed what she could and grabbed what she couldn't, bobbing her head up and down.

 

With Kagome's backside up on the air, an idea crossed Fred's mind. He palmed the flesh, feeling the muscles contracting for a second then relaxing. Their current position looked exactly like one he has seen in Kagome's mother's book - the three of them would sneak a peek on the book from time to time. He planted kisses on her cheeks, waiting for any kind of rejection. When none came, he got bolder.

 

First, he gave a quick lick on her hidden button. She shivered. A goosebump went down her spine. He licked, sucked, nibbled, feeling her body writhing while still jerking off. Kagome's juices leaked on his chin.

 

As Fred increased his pace, Kagome did the same on George. When a finger made its way to Kagome's clit, the girl couldn't hold back anymore, and neither could George with her sudden intensity. Kagome's knees failed and she collapsed on George's lap. Fred finished right after, his seed spilled over Kagome's back.

 

Noticing the pleased smile on his girlfriend's lips, George moved a few strands of hair that had fallen into her eyes and asked, “Did your dream come true, love?”

 

Kagome refused to open her eyes, snuggling further as she enjoyed Fred’s hands cleaning her back. “It was a zillion times better.” Hiding a grin, she added, “Almost topped my wildest dreams.”

 

That peaked the twins attention.

 

“Almost?” they said in unison.

 

“I have a very creative mind.”

 

"Is that a challenge?"

 

Normality had no place in Kagome’s life as well.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Should I add another instalment?


End file.
